The present inventions are related to systems and methods for determining the health of a storage medium, and more particularly to systems and methods for indirectly predicting potential failures of a storage medium.
A typical storage device includes a storage medium where information is stored for retrieval at a later point. Over time, the storage medium and/or other circuits and modules of the storage device may degrade leading to possible failures. For hard disk drives, failure rates are often discussed as sector failure rates with an acceptable failure rate being less than e−15. Such small failure rates are often difficult to detect, and even where detectable, often require an extended period of time for measurement. In some cases, this extended period makes determination of possible failure impractical.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for predicting failure of a storage medium.